


The Lady In The Pink Apron.

by CowardlyCode



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyCode/pseuds/CowardlyCode
Summary: Black Hat meets his greatest rival yet; a small woman who bakes cookies. (highly inspired off of rockinmuffins asks!)





	The Lady In The Pink Apron.

It all started with a knock on the door.

"Um, excuse me?" Black Hat heard a buzz from his watch, alerting him that there was, in fact, a visitor at the door. Uninvited, obviously. 

With a sigh, the villain reluctantly got out of his chair, calling out to his cohorts. Then sat back down.

 **"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR _NOW._** "

This definitely worked, especially since Dr. Flug was now scrambling downstairs, nearly tripping on his own feet. "I'M GETTING IT, SIR," He nervously replied, straightening up his goggles with one hand and opening the door with the other.

"Oh, dear, did I disturb you-?" A feminine voice piped up. Flug looked down, seeing a rather petite woman with puffy blonde curls looking up at him. With a box in her hand. "..Did we order something..?" The male mumbled, scratching his head.

"Oh, heavens no." The woman held out a box, opening it to reveal a..pie? "..Er.." He was still confused... "I'm your new neighbor! I just set up my bakery across the street, and I happened to see this mansion. So, I figured I figured I would make this pie as a warm welcome! ..It's three berry." Her eyes were closed, and she had a very kind smile on her face.

"..oh." This lady won't last a week.. But, the scientist took the box anyways, tucking it under his arm. "W-Well, er--..thank you, welcome to the neighborhood." He said quietly, trying to hide his absolute pity for this poor woman who's probably gonna get her place blown up in less than a week. He slouched, rubbing the back of his neck, just about to turn on his heel.

"Um, sir!" Darnit. "..Yes?"

"I didn't happen to catch your name?"

"Oh! ..Er, it's..it's Todd." He didn't want to give his actual name, in case she survives a while. Just in case.

"What a lovely name! It's a pleasure to meet you, Todd. I hope you have a good evening." And with that, the lady with the pink apron went off, leaving Dr. Flug standing outside, looking down at the white box.

* * *

As soon as Flug stepped inside, the box was snatched from his hands, and thrown at a wall.

"Wh-" He glanced over to the wall, bewildered.

Demencia was picking up the box and shaking it. "Okay, definitely not a bomb." The girl said simply, not even opening the box first to check what it is. "Hmmm. It passed the wall test without blowing up, so probably nothing dangerous." And as she said that..

"WARM WELCOME?!" Black Hat was storming down the stairs, death in his eyes. "Oh, I'll show you a warm welcome!"

"Wait, sir.." Flug started, cutting himself off once Black Hat grabbed the box from Demencia. And threw it at the wall again. This finally did a number on it, as filling was now all over the wall. Demencia licked the wall. "Ooh, three berry!"

" _S-Sir--."_  

" **WHAT."**

Flug coughed into his fist, already coming to the conclusion that Black Hat did not like this lady. Did he possibly know her? Or--.

"I fail to see why you're so...mad, the lady didn't say anything..er.."

"FLUG. She did something much worse than THAT."

Cringe. "..And that i-is?"

"SHE'S RUINING OUR AESTHETIC!"

Of course. "Look at her stupid bakery! Pink and..." Shiver. "Pleasing to the eyes. She's obviously trying to make us seem weak by adding her 'pleasant' little place next our dark mansion of DASTARDLY EVIL-!

And she gave us that pastry as a sign of mockery. She knows what she's doing, and I'm going to do something about it." With a growl, the boss crosses his arms. This is obviously not going to end well, if he plays his cards right.

"5.0.5., get the spray cans. I'm willing to take mercy and give her a warning to let her know what  **we know.** "


End file.
